


Surface Appearances

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Community: marvel_kink, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for marvel_kink, for the prompt: "Pretending to be a couple during Civil War, and maybe not pretending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Appearances

Pretending to be married to her brother is all kinds of messed up, but it's better than having to pretend to be a couple with somebody else. Sue really has no idea how she feels about Reed right now, but cosying up to another guy, however innocently, is not the way to make anything less complicated. Johnny is just Johnny, solid and comfortingly familiar even under the horrible dye job.

All the same, she can't help but curse whatever genius thought this was a good disguise when she realises the SHIELD agent they're observing has noticed them. They look suspicious as hell lurking in this alley, and turning to leave now is only going to get them chased.

That doesn't leave a lot of options.

"Hey." She turns Johnny's face towards her, and leans up to give him an affectionate peck on the lips. It's a little weird, but not completely so; she has memories of kissing him like this, her parents like this, when they were young enough that any sort of kiss was equally innocent.

"Okay, this is deeply creepy," Johnny says, but he has the sense to keep his head bowed towards her, like they're lovers sharing an intimate conversation.

Sue keeps smiling as she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him close. "He's not even in armour, Johnny. We can't fight our way out." She'll defend herself and save innocents from being arrested, but she's not going to attack people just for misguidedly following the law.

Like Reed.

Johnny shifts uncomfortably in her grip. "Okay, sis, how long do we have to stay like this?" he says unhappily.

"We've got to make it look natural." They need to leave, but not until it can look like they're drifting off of their own accord.

"This is _not_ natural," he says, and tries to pull away again.

"Johnny, stop _fidgeting_ ," she says, trying not to grit her teeth. They're trying to make the SHIELD agent lose interest, not grab his attention. She tugs him closer, feeling like she's eight years old again and trying to stop him squirming off her lap in church.

And immediately discovers exactly _why_ he's in such a hurry to reduce proximity.

Oh, God. She's torn between mortification and a burst of uproarious laughter. _God_ , Johnny. She knew it was cramping his style not to be out with his club girls every other night, but seriously, you'd think he was a hormonal fourteen-year-old. She muffles her amusement against his shoulder as she cants her hips away to let him keep some dignity. "Jesus, Johnny, are we going to have to get you neutered?" she says.

Apparently Johnny's view of events is missing the hilarity. "I'm sorry!" he practically wails, like she doesn't _understand_ it's a purely physical reaction and it doesn't mean anything.

He's still struggling to get away, and dammit, they _must_ be drawing the SHIELD guy's attention by now. "Johnny, calm down," she says urgently.

"I didn't-" He's freaking out, and he's going to pull away and run or even fly off and blow their cover wide open, and-

Oh, _hell_. Before she can second-guess a plan that's far more insane than anything involving super powers, she grabs the back of his head and pulls him down into a kiss.

That at least gets Johnny to stand still, though it's probably only a total shock-freeze-meltdown. Sue can't blame him, since she's thrown the emergency brakes on all the mental processes trying to report what her tongue is doing and exactly why it shouldn't be. There isn't even a chance to coordinate faking it with Johnny so completely not expecting the move.

But then he twists position and brings his arms up around her, and oh, thank God, he's finally gotten with the program.

-Which maybe shouldn't merit a 'thank God', because she's fairly sure God would frown on the fact that her brother is now kissing her _back_ , and seriously, how the hell did they get here and _what are they doing?_

They pull apart and stare, not so much at each other as into the same blank region of space.

"Can we leave now?" Johnny says, very plaintively.

"God, yes," she says, and doesn't try to wonder what the SHIELD agent must think as they dash off down the alley.

+o+

By the time they make it back to the hotel room she's relaxed, and she's already reframing it as a funny story, although not one that she's ever going to share with anybody. But Johnny is clearly still distressed. He stands facing the window and won't look at her, and he flinches when she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Johnny, it's _okay_ ," she reassures him.

"It's _not_ ," he says hoarsely, twisting his head away from her, and she doesn't know whether to give him a hug or punch him. It's so _tiring_ sometimes, having every little thing in life somehow blow up into a huge drama.

"It's okay," she repeats, putting her arm around his shoulders. She's not even sure what he's so upset about. Surely he can't think she's going to read anything into an embarrassing involuntary reaction?

He mutely shakes his head, refusing the comfort, and as his eyes catch hers there's a hint of some hot emotion there that she can't quite classify. He makes a small, miserable sound as she grasps his chin to hold him there and study it a moment longer. What is he-?

_Oh_ , she thinks, a little dizzily. There's nothing else in her head apart from that, just: _Oh_.

They're close together, very close together, and just staring at each other, and his skin is very warm under her hand. She can feel the prickle of stubble against her fingers, and it strikes her it a fresh, new, different way that it never has before, not even earlier, that Johnny is _male_. A man. He's-

While they've been standing she's somehow been leaning in, moving without moving like being pulled by gravity, and suddenly he's kissing her. And it's different, so different from before. This time she feels it, fizzing down to her toes, a tingling that bubbles up inside her and makes her weightless, makes this like a dream.

Makes it okay for him to move her backwards, for her to fall back onto the bed, for him to be mouthing desperately against her neck as he crawls on top of her.

There's nothing like foreplay, and it strikes her in a detached way how ridiculously stupid it is that her mind recoils from that idea like it's sick and wrong even as they're scrambling to remove the layers of clothing from between them, to get completely naked and-

Sue closes her eyes as he pushes into her, moans loudly, embarrassingly. Can't help it. Doesn't care. She just _needs_. Needs him on top of her, pounding into her, no gentleness, no time to stop and think for even a second. He's staring sightlessly at the wall, she's looking up at the ceiling, but her fingers are digging into his shoulders and she _can't_... _stop_... groaning and panting and gasping and sobbing like she's got to mark every thrust with a sound ripped raw out of her throat.

She wants more, wants him deeper, wants him to drive right in, force himself all the way inside of her, oh, God, _please_ \- she's crying now, and the cheap mattress is bouncing, and God, why can't he get _deeper_ , why can't she have more of him, she needs _more_ of him...

There are rough, ragged grunts coming from somewhere down in his chest, and she's plastered to him with sweat, clinging to him, trying to find the angle to open herself _wider_ so she can take more of him in.

Then the feeling floods up over her like a volcanic eruption, and she's juddering, shaking uncontrollably, a helpless _uhh-uhh-uhh-uhh-uhh_ sound panting out of her mouth as she spasms around him, as she clenches against him, as she tries to take him the rest of the way _in_.

And then Johnny lets out a strangled sound, and as she feels him come inside her, her vision momentarily whites out like a supernova.

And then things are still. He's lying on top of her, sweaty and naked and breathing hard, and she doesn't dare even move.

So here she is. This is what they've done. Suddenly everything seems cold and sharply back in focus.

She's lying naked on a hotel bed, and her brother's just fucked her, and if SHIELD break down the door right now, registration is going to be _so far_ from anybody's mind. What have they done?

She wants to speak, run her hand down the back of his hair in reassurance, but any move, any gesture now feels like it will break the glass she's living behind and make this real, so she just keeps staring at the ceiling. She feels completely numb.

After a moment, Johnny rolls away, and stumbles about collecting his clothes. Sue doesn't move, even after he's gone.

There was a thought that struck her when they left the Baxter building, but she didn't fully believe it at the time. She does now.

_Nothing is ever going to be the same again._


End file.
